fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Makino Haru/Magical Idol Ryou-chan
is Makino Haru's secret idol alter ego, which is also known as . Magical Idol Ryou-chan Powers Ryou-chan's powers relate to singing, dancing, and transformation. Transformation Haru can transform into Magical Idol Ryou-chan and other forms by using a device called the IdolChanBrace. Conceptual Music Ryou-chan can use her singing to alter reality in order to create weapons, convert her feelings and emotions into power, purify the corrupted idols to change them back to normal, and even perform miracles. Musical Attacks Ryou-chan uses her singing to attack her enemies. Dance Combat Ryou-chan uses her dancing in her physical attacks to fight her enemies. Mystical Dancing Ryou-chan can generate and manipulate magic energy in her attacks by dancing. Appearance Ryou-chan has shoulder-length royal blue hair in a pageboy hairstyle and emerald eyes. Her standard stage outfit is mainly light blue. She wears a dress composed of a light blue-white gradient top with a design to make it look as though it is made out of flowers. Going around the bottom are two very pale green layers of material lined in dark blue, with lace material tracing the top of the chest with dark blue string. Attached to the top are blue sleeves, along with two rows of flowers that come in light pink, blue, and pale purple. Pinned to the right of the chest is a blue flower. The skirt is glittery material of sapphire with stripes of very pale lavender. Going around the bottom are wavy cream music lines with a curly blue heart between a flower of light purple, cream, pale blue, and lavender pink. A layer of pale green lined in cyan is underneath it. It comes with a light yellow collar with a pale purple flower pinned to the side. She wears light blue heels with a sapphire heel and bottom. Around the foot insertion are light yellow ruffles. Around each ankle is a light yellow cuff with sapphire on top of it held by a pale purple band with a flower on it. She also wears wrist-length light blue gloves with pale green trims and the hair accessory is a periwinkle flower is attached to light pink-white material with scallop-lining and tiny blue-gray dots. Form Changes The following form changes are called: Dainty Princess, Joyful Tomboy, and Royalty Prince Stage Outfit. Dainty Princess Powers Dainty Princess's powers relate to singing, dancing, duplication, and transformation. Transformation Haru can transform into Dainty Princess and other forms by using a device called the IdolChanBrace. Beacon Emission Dainty Princess can use her singing as a distraction to lure her targets to her or her copies. Duplication Dainty Princess can make copies of herself to distract, gang up on, and/or find weak spots of her enemies. Sonic Scream Dainty Princess can sing a note high enough to emit a scream of a high amplitude. Dance Combat Dainty Princess uses her dancing in her physical attacks to fight her enemies. Mystical Dancing Dainty Princess can generate and manipulate magic energy in her attacks by dancing. Ribbon Generation and Manipulation Dainty Princess can create and manipulate ribbons to either attack or trap her enemies. She can also use the ribbons to help her get to and from otherwise inaccessible places. Appearance Dainty Princess has long royal blue hair that goes to her back in a hime cut and emerald eyes. Her stage outfit is mainly indigo and sapphire. She wears a top composed of indigo, pale blue, and violet coloring to resemble a fancy design covered with various white markings in various shapes and sizes all over it. At the center of the torso and reaching just past the top of the chest is a pearl piped design. At the center, bottom, and back corners of the top is coloring of sapphire to match the shoulder straps; each with a translucent silk sleeve on top of it. Comes with long white gloves that have a sapphire cuff and design on the top portion of it. On each wrist is a bracelet with a sapphire stone in the center. For the neck, the user gains a white lace choker with sapphire ruffles attached to the bottom of the hem, along with a large pale blue sphere. It comes with a four layer tutu skirt. The top of the skirt is sapphire with tiny, pale blue dots resembling glitter. A shiny piped design of violet, pale blue, white, and dark blue traces the hem, while attached to the back is a pair of small white feathery wings. The second layer is pale indigo while the third layer is white. The fourth layer is indigo. It also comes with sapphire glittering pumps that resemble ballerina shoes. On each toe is a single white winged accessory, while the heel and bottom are lined by indigo with a ribbon matching it, tied from the heel to the ankle in a bow. Comes with white stockings with a glittering sapphire, large winged design stretched out on it. The cuff is pale blue. She also wears a silver tiara with sapphires embedded in it on her head. Joyful Tomboy Powers WIP Appearance WIP Royalty Prince Powers WIP Appearance WIP Outfits *'Flowery Blossom Stage Outfit' *'Dainty Princess Stage Outfit' *'Joyful Tomboy Stage Outfit' *'Royalty Prince Stage Outfit' *'Magical Idol Stage Outfit' Songs *'My Feelings Will Reach You' (僕の気持ちは届き君へ) - Ryou-chan's first song, which was first heard in Episode 1. It was also her debut song. Etymology (りょう) Ryou comes from "Ryouseirui", which literally translates to "both vocal species", and is a Japanese term to describe people who are able to sing as two genders. Chan (ちゃん) is a diminutive Japanese suffix that expresses the speaker finding a person endearing. Quotes "I, Magical Idol Ryou-chan, have arrived! Prepare yourself to hear my song that will break the chains of your corrupted heart!" - Ryou-chan after she has transformed and faces a corrupted idol. "I have broken the chains of your once corrupted heart! Now, awaken!" - Ryou-chan after she has defeated a corrupted idol. Trivia WIP Category:Ryou-chan's Idol Rescue Mission Characters Category:Idols Category:Magical Girls Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Main Characters